vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rinoa Heartilly
Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, higher with Limit Breaks | 4-A, higher with Limit Breaks | Low 2-C, higher with Limit Breaks | High 6-A to 4-A Name: Rinoa Heartilly Origin: Final Fantasy VIII Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human Sorceress Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Master Blaster Edge user, Flight (In her Angel Wing form), Magic, Explosion Manipulation (Via Angelo Cannon), Summoning, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Energy Blasts, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Water Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Water, Wind and Earth variety), limited Dimensional Travel/Pocket Reality Manipulation (Various summons can create/draw enemies into a pocket reality to attack them and transport them back again), limited Sealing (Can draw out and Seal enemy summons, using its power for herself), limited Damage Transferal (While summoning all damage taken is transferred to the GF), Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Barrier Creation/Damage Reduction (Via Protect/Shell), Life Stealing (Via Drain and Junctioning it to her attacks), Sense Manipulation (Darkness reduces the targets vision drastically), Levitation, Telekinesis (Able to call down meteors), Petrification, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding herself up and slowing down her enemy) Time Stop (Via Stop), Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation (Via Zombie/Card ability), Invulnerability (Via Junctioning Rinoa can gain 100% resistance to elemental damage and statistic effects and even further to the point of where some of these abilities would heal her/Defend ability/Invincible Moon Limit Break), Biological Absorption (Via Devour ability), Power Absorption (Via Draw), Power Nullification (Via Silence/Lvl Down/Curses/Dispel), Healing, Durability Negation (Via Junctioning Death to her physical strikes, she can give her blows a chance to instantly kill the target. Meltdown/Demi), Information Analysis (Via Scan), Attack Reflection (via Reflect), Statistics Amplification (Can Junction Guardian Forces to increase her stats and Darkside), Statistics Reduction (Meltdown reduces opponents Physical/Magic defence stat to 0), Minor Mind Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Via Confuse/Berserk), Spatial Manipulation (Via Sorceress powers and Eden), Resurrection (Via Phoenix/Angelo Reverse), Absolute Zero (Via Shiva), BFR (Via Leviathan), | Same as before | All previous and Acausality (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Extrasensory Perception, and Dimensional Travel |-|Resistances= Via Junctioning, Rinoa can gain Resistances to Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Sleep Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Durability Negation, Death Manipulation, Petrification, Power Nullification (To her magic and limit breaks), Status Effect Inducement, Sense Manipulation (Specifically sight), Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Specifically her defense), Necromancy/Zombification (Able to resist a spell that turns the target into a Zombie/Undead), Berserk Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, and Limited BFR Resistance | Same as before | By the final battle the Party gains resistance to Space-time Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Absorption (Can resist the process of the entire timeline being absorbed) | Same as before plus Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, and Void Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Should scale to above Ifrit), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning | Multi-Solar System level (Should be a bit weaker then Eden), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning. | Universe level+ (Is capable of fighting Ultimecia in all of her forms, defeating her alongside of the rest of the party), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning | Multi-Continent level (GFs on the level of Ifrit possess this kind of power) to Multi-Solar System level+ (With GFs like Eden, who is capable of this) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Able to dodge attacks made of lightning) | Sub-Relativistic (Should scale to Gilgamesh) | FTL+ (Kept pace with Ultimecia) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable to the Brothers GF while Junctioned) Striking Strength: Unknown (Doesn't generally attack with her fists, often preferring to use her Shooting Star) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Is able to take hit's from Ifrit) | Multi-Solar System level (Should scale to slightly less than Eden) | Universe level+ (Can tank attacks from Ultimecia in all forms) Stamina: Very high Range: Dozens of meters with Shooting Star, much higher with magic. Standard Equipment: Shooting Star, her dog Angelo. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Junctioning Guardian Forces causes memory loss, has a limited stock of spells to use. Rinoa must be hard-pressed to use her Limit Breaks unless she has buffed herself with Aura. She has to manually decide between some of her resistances, although they can be changed when she wants them to. Changing her resistances or Junctioning an ability to her strikes locks it out from being used elsewhere (Can't have Death Junctioned to his attacks and resistances at the same time as an example) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Draw and Stock/Cast:' Rinoa can absorb the energy from an opponent to recreate their magical powers. She can use this absorbed energy offensively to use the same ability on an opponent, or She can Junction it to become resistant/immune/strengthened by it. *'Junction:' Able to increase her statistics via absorbing Guardian forces/Summons. Can grant herself resistance/immunity to effects of magic and energy she has absorbed from her enemies. *'Guardian Forces (GFs):' Guardian Forces are mystical entities that claim dominion over the elements. Rinoa's superhuman abilities are a direct result of being Junctioned to multiple Guardian Forces, which she can temporarily manifest in a battle to assist her in combat. '- Sorcery Powers:' Rinoa's power is possibly the strongest out of all the Sorceresses in potential, although due to just having received them and her reservations about them, it is unknown whether they manifest to full power or not. Rinoa's strength lies in primal magic with no known alignment; evidence of this is shown by the effects of her Angel Wing Limit Break. However, Rinoa also received the powers of Adel, Edea and, through Edea, Ultimecia. Resulting in her also possessing talent in Time and Space spells, Ice spells, and other high damage spells. |-|Angelo= *'Combine:' Rinoa initially doesn't have a limit break like the other members of her party. Instead, via her connection to her dog Angelo, she can randomly perform combination attacks. **'Angelo Rush:' Angelo will randomly counter-attack for Rinoa. **'Angelo Search:' Angelo will locate restorative items for Rinoa to use on the battlefield. **'Angelo Recover:' Heals Rinoa and the party for a percentage of their maximum HP. **'Angelo Cannon:' Rinoa launches Angelo off her wrist, creating an explosion and causing damage to all enemies in an area. **'Angelo Strike:' Angelo jumps into the air with one enemy, rotates 360 degrees, and slams the target down. **'Invincible Moon:' Rinoa throws a bone for Angelo, and she jumps up in front of the Moon, causing its rays to shine down on Rinoa and the party, making her invulnerable for a short duration. **'Wishing Star:' Rinoa jumps on Angelo's back, knocking enemies into space and attacking targets eight times, doing heavy magical damage. This Limit Break is exceedingly rare in occurrence. |-|Angel Wing= *Rinoa's sorceress power. Activating Angel Wing will have Rinoa enter a "Magic-Berserk" status; you lose control of her until the enemy is defeated. During this Limit Break, Rinoa gains the ability to fly. Is immune to Silence, Berserk Inducement and Confusion. Her magic stat is boosted to maximum, and she will randomly cast spells in her arsenal at five times their normal strength. |-|Guardian Force= *'Ifrit:' Uses a Fire-elemental attack called "Hellfire *'Shiva:' Uses a Ice-elemental attack called "Diamond Dust" *'Quetzalcoatl:' Uses a Lightning-elemental attack called "Thunder Storm." *'Siren:' Uses a Non-Elemental attack called Silent Voice. It also inflicts "Silence." *'Brothers:' Uses an Earth-Elemental attack called "Brotherly Love." *'Diabolos:' Uses a Gravity based attack that deals damage in relation to the enemies' maximum HP called "Dark Messenger." *'Carbuncle:' Grants Reflect status to party *'Leviathan:' Deals Water-Elemental Damage and attempts to Removes the enemy from the battlefield with a huge torrent of water. *'Pandemona:' Uses a Wind-Elemental attack called "Tornado Zone" *'Cerberus:' Enables the party to cast two or three magic spells in one turn *'Doomtrain:' Uses a Poison-Elemental Attack called "Runaway Train," Inflicts every status ailment at the same time. *'Alexander:' Uses a Holy-Elemental Attack called "Holy Judgment." *'Bahamut:' Uses a Non-Elemental Attack called "Mega-Flare" *'Odin:' Uses "Zantetsuken," which kills opponents instantly, this has a random chance to occur, and Rinoa has no Control over it. *'Phoenix:' Uses a Fire-Elemental attack called Rebirth Flame. Can resurrect fallen party members should they die. *'Eden:' Eden uses a Non-Elemental attack called "Eternal Breath" |-|Magic= *'Doom:' Cuts an opponent's thread of life, forcing them to live on borrowed time (16 seconds), causing instant and immediate death once it runs out. *'Death:' Summons a reaper from a small void to strikes the foe with its scythe, instantly killing most of them. *'Drain:' Drains a portion of the target's health, healing the caster for the same amount. *'Firaga:' Launches an enormous fireball at an opponent. *'Thundaga:' Launches a giant lightning bolt at an opponent. *'Blizaga:' Launches an enormous icicle at an opponent. *'Tornado:' Creates a mighty tornado damaging all opponents. *'Quake:' Creates a violent earthquake at an opponent's feet. *'Bio:' Inflicts a virulent poison upon an opponent. *'Demi:' Crushes the foe in an orb of gravity and reduces their HP by half. *'Holy:' Blasts the target with holy damage. *'Meltdown:' Shoots a powerful wave of energy at the target causing non-elemental damage, and reducing the enemy's physical/magical defense to 0. *'Meteor:' Summons meteors to bombard her targets for a brief period. *'Flare:' Blasts the target with non-elemental damage. *'Ultima:': Draws in large amounts of magical energy and unleashes it in a massive explosion upon the enemy, dealing non-elemental damage. *'Haste:' Speeds up time around the target, raising their effective movement and combat speed. *'Slow:' Slows down time around an opponent reducing their effective combat and movement speed. *'Aura:' Status magic that increases the chance of the affected character getting a Limit Break and allows them to get Limit Breaks outside of being in HP Critical health. Being under the effects of Aura boosts the character's Crisis Level, enhancing their Limit Breaks as well. *'Silence:' Prevents the foe from casting spells. *'Zombie:' Transmutes the target into a zombie, making them take damage from restorative effects. *'Sleep:' Puts the foe to sleep. *'Blind:' Creates a dark cloud in front of her opponent's eyes, greatly reducing accuracy. *'Confuse:' Greatly confuses the target causing them to use abilities/techniques at random. *'Berserk:' Drives a target berserk making them wildly attack you physically instead of using magic/hax. *'Break:' Turns a target to stone. *'Pain:' Inflicts Darkness, Silence, and Poison on the target. *'Scan:' Reveals strength, Defence, Weaknesses and detailed information on strategy and a personality on the target. *'Curaga:' Restore a large amount of HP. *'Esuna:' Removes harmful status effects. *'Reflect:' Generates a barrier that reflects Magic Attacks. *'Shell:' Greatly reduces magical damage taken by generating a barrier. *'Protect:' Greatly reduces physical damage taken by generating a barrier. *'Triple:' Buff yourself so that on the next turn, you can cast three spells in a row. *'Float:' Causes the targets to float, allowing them to avoid ground-based effects. Key: Disc 1-2 | Disc 3 | Disc 4 | Summons Others: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Element Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2